What is Love?
by Edward the Pure
Summary: What is love? We say it to our family, sometimes it is said to our friends. But it is also a bond that we share with the one person in our lives we can't live without. This is an OC x OC pairing fic so don't read if you don't like that. One-shot series.
1. Melodious Wings

**AN: Hello my readers, I am back here with a new series. I kind of feel like a copy cat for doing this though.**

**Aoi: Don't you worry about it, I'm sure they're perfectly fine about it.**

**Izaya: Yeah, I mean seriously, I'm sure your friends don't mind you doing your own one-shot series.**

**Me: That's not what I'm worried about. I know they're fine; I'm just not sure how many people are going to read this though. It's an OCxOC pairing series, and not many people like those. Plus with all the stories I'm doing, it's in the category of Anime Crossovers, so I'm not sure I'll get the normal audience I'd usually have.**

**Roxas: Just let the story flow, that's what it's all about.**

**Me: I know; I've had the outline for the first part done for about a day now. But what is really troubling me is that I don't want to do OCxOC pairings that LunarBlaze and Fatherfail have done, so I'm stuck mostly. I have only two pairings I had planned, but one is not OCxOC and is OCxMira. And the only OCxOC pairing I want to do is my favorite of all time, AoixIzaya, which is what this chapter is. It's the only official pairing I have and if I didn't do it, I'd feel extremely bad about myself. And now, without further ado, Roxas is getting kicked out.**

**Roxas: What?**

**Me: Unless he wants to be completely owned by Aoi again. And Raigeki also needs to get out of the closet to my right.**

**Raigeki: (steps out of closet) How'd you-**

**Me: The lock was a quarter turn to the left. I always have it a quarter turn to the right. Now get out of here before I have to pick you up by your collars and take you out with no dignity.**

**Both: Fine. (leave)**

**Me: Alright, now the stage is set, everyone is out of the way of harm, and the ballistic knife is broken again, so let's get started with my first one-shot in this series. Oh yeah, currently Izaya is actually wearing a navy blue dress shirt, black slacks, sea blue shoes, and a sea foam green trench coat. Was lazy and didn't realize I didn't put it in here until after I finished everything else.**

Melodious Wings

*Izaya POV*

I just sighed and scratched my head. In front of me was the crumpled heap of Natsu, Grey, and Zero. Mira and Lucy were just staring in disbelief. "Why in the world does this always happen?" I asked the two female mages, since they were the only ones still conscious.

Mira decided to take the question. "You've always seemed somehow closed off and distant to us. Now you have a girlfriend who you're open with and close to, how can we not want to see that?" She asked me. I shrugged, seeing her point.

"But you shouldn't be spying on us though," I said. "This is the first date we've had in months and I don't want anyone to screw it up." She stuck her tongue at me like a little kid and Lucy looked like she didn't want to be here at this moment. "Plus which would you have preferred; Aoi being here and beating all of you up or me only beating them up?" I pointed a thumb at the group of passed out people.

Mira seems to think about it, then shutters at the realization. "I think I liked my odds with you a bit better." She waits for a response as I hear someone yawn. I looked over to a tree behind them both and saw that Hikari was sitting there, handcuffed to the tree with a pair of purple, spiked handcuffs.

"Izaya-san, did you have to lock me up? Me and Lucy-san didn't even want to be here," he stated as he struggled with the cuffs.

"No, you have to stay handcuffed there for as long as these guys do," I said as a green light enveloped me, switching clothes from what I had on a moment ago. Instead I was now wearing a white long-sleeved dress shirt, black dress pants, and matching dress shoes. Hikari looked like he was about to argue but was shot down when I pointed a finger at him. "You came along, and you need to be punished like the others." Two more of the handcuffs appeared in my hands.

With a simple twirl around my index fingers, the number doubled. The motion was repeated again and I had a total of 6. I handcuffed everyone to each other (except Hikari since he was already cuffed to the tree) as well as handcuffed the first and last person in line to the tree as well, Natsu, Grey, and Zero still unconscious. "That was a little harsh don't you think?" A new voice said. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "And do you have something against ties Izaya?" The owner asked as she stopped behind me.

I smirk as she awaits my response. "No, I just didn't feel like wearing it, again." A light smack on the back of the head was her answer, as well as her "hmph" of disapproval. "Again with the head smacking? You're going to completely destroy me brain at the rate you're going." I said to tease her. The figure walked around into view, giggling at my joke as she did. It was Aoi, and she was wearing a snow white, strapless dress with a silver chain necklace*. She also had on five rings: one with a red feather, one with some symbol**, one with a blue music note, the rune ring I had given her, and the simple silver band I had given her as an engagement ring.

"Again with the questioning? Last time we had a date you said the same thing, only worded differently," she said as she put her hands behind her back and just stood there smiling. I decided to laugh at the joke as well. She then decided to turn around to the people who were cuffed to the tree. "Why does this always happen?" She asked, rhetorically of course, and just sighed. She then turned to Hikari. "How did it happen this time?" She asked him, and he nervously answered.

"Same as last time, only Grey was one of the people who wanted to come and Daichi and Hikaru found a request they liked so they aren't here." He seemed to have more to say but then realized there was nothing else and kept quiet.

"So did Erza-" Aoi stopped herself there. She did want to know if Erza came or not, but shook her head and seemed to decide against it. "Never mind. Let's go Izaya." She turned around and I just mouthed sorry to them as we walked away.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally stopped in front of a fancy restaurant and Aoi spun on her heel. "Well, shall we?" She asked as she held out her elbow. I put my own arm through the little notch between her and her arm and we walked into the restaurant.

*2 hours later*

After an hour, as well as a few drinks, we left the restaurant and decided to take a walk in the park. The sun was setting and I thought it would be a nice change of pace. I began thinking about everything that had caused this to happen. If I hadn't asked Aoi to come with us on that mission 10 years ago, who knows where we'd be now. Of course I almost killed her, but that was a key part. Aoi poked me in the arm, getting me out of my thoughts. "You alright Izaya? You've been kind of distant since we left the restaurant," she said rather inquisitively. I looked at her, a smile on my face.

"I was just thinking, how I could have caught a girl like you? Everything that could have happened that wouldn't let us get together, everything that has happened in these 10 years. I even thought about what life would be like if we hadn't gotten together," I said. She sighed and tapped me on the head three times in rapid succession. I was about to say something when she held up a single finger and began to speak.

"I can't believe you're thinking that. You saw what I saw in the ruins, we were told they were fix points, therefore making it impossible to change them." She gave me a serious look as she said that, but changed to a mocking look and playful tone as she said her next lines, obviously planned. "And actually, my dear Wings, it's only been 3 years." She held up three fingers to increase her point.

I just laughed. She could be serious one minute and joking the next. I leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Left shoulder, third bush from the right." She nodded and shot out a few chains at the bush. We heard a yelp of surprise and Aoi pulled on her chains, pulling Erza along with them. I gave her a disappointed look. "You shouldn't be following us Erza. But next time you do," I said as I patted her on the shoulder, "hide your magical presence better." I stood up and me and Aoi walked away, enjoying the rest of the evening in each other's presence.

X~X ~X~X ~X ~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**AN: And that is it. First one-shot I've done for my own official pairing. Man I feel like an idiot for not doing something like this sooner. I've done underlying hints on this stuff and just now do it? Why didn't I do this sooner?**

**Raigeki: I don't know, but that was pretty good.**

**Roxas: Agreed. Thanks for at least showing us some of the date. Unlike Blaze.**

**Me: -_- Not cool man, not cool. Wait 0_0 how did you guys get in here? I thought I locked the door when I had you leave.**

**Raigeki: You did, but I broke the lock so I could come in and watch.**

**Me: But how did you even get in here in the first place? And why didn't I think of that sooner?**

**Roxas: For the latter, it's cause you're an idiot.**

**Raigeki: For the former, you still have to get that statue remember?**

**Me: Right, and I'm really sorry for what's about to happen. T-T**

**Raigeki: Huh?**

**Aoi: REALLY? YOU'RE TRYING AGAIN?**

**Raigeki: Crap, we've been found out.**

**Roxas: Run before she- *Each of them are tied up in chains and pulled to the ground in front of Aoi***

**Me: Izaya please do something?**

**Izaya: I'll try my best, but she's 10 times as pissed as she was last time so I don't know how much help I'll be.**

**Me: Hurry, we need to stop her. Oh yeah, sorry it's not very good, first romantic thing I've ever done.**

**Izaya: We don't have time for this. Readers, leave now. We need to end this so stop reading.**

**Me: Aoi, calm down.**

**Aoi: ROXAS! RAIGEKI! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!**

**Me: Ciaossu.**


	2. Demonic Stars

**AN: Hey there everyone, it's Edward the Pure here to bring you a new update after finally getting that flipping paper done. Now, here are my co-hosts for this chapter.**

**Zero: Hey.**

**Mira: Welcome back *bows***

**Me: And with that let's start.**

**Zero: Wait, you have lines of conversation with others and you can't even spare some time for us?**

**Me: Well what all is there to talk about? I mean, yes you had a miscarriage a few months after your marriage, but what else is there?**

**Mira: Actually-**

**Zero: We tried again once, with the same result. And we're actually trying again now.**

**Me: Yeah, I know that. Why try a third time?**

**Mira: But-**

**Zero: You can't understand why so I won't even bother attempting to explain it to you.**

**Mira: Zero if you-**

**Me: Maybe, but that doesn't mean I can't wonder.**

**Mira: Hold-**

**Zero: Yeah well-**

**Mira: Both you just shut up already! I've been trying to talk this whole time and you've been ignoring me!**

**Both: …**

**Mira: Thank you. Now, as I was TRYING to say, we actually might have another shot.**

**Both: … What?**

**Mira: Do I really need to spell it out to you two?**

**Zero: No, at least not to me.**

**Me: A) No you don't Mira, we all can understand perfectly clear. We're just shocked is all. And B) That was very much uncalled for Zero.**

**Zero: You shouldn't have ignored us then. But to get to the real important subject, how long?**

**Mira: A couple weeks. I wanted to surprise you when this started up.**

**Me: … Um, awkward. From what I can tell this is usually supposed to be done in private between the two of you, but what do I know? I'm just the writer of this stuff.**

**Zero: Um, yeah. It is a nice surprise though, so thank you for sharing that.**

**Mira: Your welcome. Now, how about that chapter?**

**Me: Hey, those are my lines!**

**Mira: Really? I'm sorry. *apparent calm but underlying anger***

**Me: Th-that's fine. Go ahead and start. *shrinks back***

**Mira: OK, let's begin.**

Demonic Stars

*Zero POV, three years before Izaya and Aoi's return*

"Hey Zero!" I heard someone call me. I just grumbled and rolled over, falling to the ground. Note to self: Never sleep on the beams, if you accidentally roll over you'll probably fall off. "Zero, could you help me with something?" I opened one eye as I got up to see that it was Mira asking for help. I felt my cheeks flare up and immediately stiffed up.

"S-su-su-su-sure M-M-m-M- m-mi-ir-r-Mir-ir-Mira," I stuttered out, cursing myself mentally for acting the way I did. I just couldn't help it around her. She just smiled lightly as a response.

"I need some help training and Laxus refuses to train with me. Could you train with me instead?" She asked innocently, but I was still taken aback. She wanted to train? With me? I felt my heart pound harder and my face started to feel uncomfortably hot.

"Y-y-ye-yeay-aay-ye-aye-ayea-yeah." If I wasn't making an idiot out of myself before, I probably did then. She just laughed lightly.

"OK, I'll meet you outside. Don't hold back OK?" She said, waving as she ran outside. I got back up, grabbed my sword, and ran outside after her. I may have been put after Laxus, but she still thought of me. That's what really mattered, I guess.

*2 weeks later*

Everyone in the guild cheered as Mira walked in, signs of battle evident on her. She had a few scratches here and there and there were streaks of brown in her nice, long white hair. I just stood back and watched. It was nice to know that I had helped her get to this point. She was now an S-Rank mage. I didn't want to intrude on the celebrating so I just slipped out while no one was looking. I'm not big on the huge celebrations like the one we were having here.

"Zero, wait!" I heard someone yell as I step out the door. I turned and saw it was Mira. Everyone else was partying already and drinking, but she was standing right behind me. "Why are you going? Don't you want to celebrate with us?" I just shook my head, unable to say a single word to her at the moment. She grabbed my arm and dragged me inside.

"Well too bad. You helped me get here, and I'm not going to let you sit this one out." I tried to get out of her grasp but couldn't. So I decided to just go with the flow. I don't really remember what happened then since I was just going all over the place with her dragging me and doing all sorts of crazy stuff. It all happened so fast and I couldn't stop thinking about how she was holding my hand all the time. It felt nice and warm. I tried my best not to let it show I was getting embarrassed by an action like this, but it seemed that most of the members could tell, at least that's what I thought when I saw their faces.

I didn't care what they thought though. I was with Mira and that was all I cared about in the end. The rest of the day and night was spent this way. I probably would have Rankified it as the best day of my life, had I been able to remember the rest of it. Guess I'd have to try to figure it out later.

*3 years later, Tenrou Island*

I sat up in a clear field. There were signs of destruction everywhere I looked. If that stupid giant insect hadn't shown up I might not have used up a bit of my magic. I looked up and remembered that I had to get through the rest of my path before the sun set. It felt weird that the S-Rank mage down my path hadn't revealed themselves yet. I just sighed and began walking, knowing that I was almost at the end of the trail. I was just glad that, if I was correct, I wasn't going down the path that would take me to-

"So it seems you've finally made it," a sweet and innocent voice said as I stopped in my tracks. I hadn't even gotten out of the clearing before I had heard them. I turned to see the last person I had wanted to see: Mirajane Strauss, the person who had captured my heart so long ago. "I was beginning to think that you wouldn't make it." She smiled as she said it. She didn't seem to want to take this too seriously, but I knew better than to trust that façade of hers.

I shook my head and gripped my sword, trying to tell myself that she was an S-Rank mage, nothing more. My brain understood, but my heart wouldn't let me waver from my love of her. "It seems that we've been pitted against one another," I said coolly, trying not to let my wracked nerves be evident in my voice. She shook her head at that.

"Yes, it would seem so." She said as she got into a fighting stance. "I won't use my Satan Soul, but I will use all my other spells to stop you." She charged, which surprised me.

I side stepped but she had stopped where I had just stood. She thrust both of her palms at my chest. "Evil Spark." Lightning crackled from her palms and I jumped back before she could send it into me. The lightning stopped suddenly and I knew it was a feint. "Darkness Magic: Evil Explosion." Dark matter swirled between her palms as a beam shot towards me.

I used the only defense I could think of. "Elemental Enchant: Light." I brought my sword up to block the attack as it began to glow. I was able to stop the attack, but it began pushing me back. I slashed and the attack dissipated. I looked at where Mira once was and saw she had used the opportunity to move quickly and get out of sight for her next attack.

"It seems you know the Elemental Circle*, or at least some of it. That's good, but it won't help you against this next attack," I turned and saw as a stream of water crashed into me. I took a few steps back as I saw her standing in a lake just barely beyond the clearing. She pointed both of her palms at me. "And this'll end it." Bubbles started to shoot from her palm. "Dream Knock."

I barely dodged all of them before I felt two palms pressed on my back. "Evil Spark." I felt an electrical surge run through my body. I fell down on the ground, physically exhausted but mentally active. I was still trying to convince myself that it didn't matter that it was Mira and I had to pass to prove I was as strong as Laxus, but my heart wouldn't allow me to.

"Zero, why are you spacing out so much?" I heard her ask as I slowly got up and turned towards her, confused.

"Spacing out, what are you talking about?" I asked as she shook her head.

"I was walking after that first charge after seeing you react slower than normal. You acted like I was moving with speed equal to my Satan Soul." My eyes widened. How had I missed that much time? I thought I had been keeping up but I had been slowed down? How could that have happened? And why? Was it her fault? Or my own?

"I-I don't understand," was all I could say. I couldn't believe something like that. It just sounded impossible. She walked a little closer and put the back of her hand on my forehead.

"You're not sick, and you seem perfectly well now. What is causing this?" I stepped back, feeling a blush come up at the mere contact.

"I-It-It-s-It's n-non-not-tnoh-nohtin-nothing," I stammered out. She looked at me concerned and disbelievingly.

"Zero, you're my friend. Right now the S-Rank test doesn't matter. If something like this happened in a battle and you were killed. If that would happen," she stopped there, and I knew what she was going to say. She couldn't bare it if another member of her nakama was killed. But I didn't want her to worry.

"I know that Mira." I thrust my sword into the ground and walked closer to her. "But there's a reason I can't tell you." I said coolly. She looked at me quizzically. "Why I want to become an S-Rank mage, and why I'm so distracted, these are things I don't want to weigh on your mind." She shook her head but didn't move as I stopped approaching her, standing a foot away.

"Zero, these things won't. And I know how badly you want to prove your as strong as Laxus." I looked at her shocked. "Oh don't give me that," she laughed a bit, "how could anyone not tell you two were rivals." I relaxed after hearing that, but she continued nonetheless. "In two ways." It was my turn to look at her quizzically. "You start being rivals with him after I mention how strong he is? That can't be coincidence." I stiffened at that, feeling a blush rush to my face. Guess I was caught in the act.

"So then, you've," she looked at me and I immediately shut up.

"I didn't know back then, but I figured it out after I passed my trial." She took a few steps closer. "And I even had tried to get you to confess the night I came back." I stared at her confused as she continued her advance. "You still don't remember," she stated cooly, stopping a few inches away from me.

I thought back to that day and something I had missed came up unexpectantly. It was a scene of me and Mira both sitting on top of the guild. _"So, what'll you do now Zero?"_ I looked at her, unable to speak in her mere presence. She took my silence as an unknown answer and just smiled. _"Well, maybe you'll become stronger than Laxus,"_ she said as she stood up and walked past me, patting me on the head. _"And maybe then you'll finally win me,"_ she said as she jumped down. I ran over to follow her to ask what she meant, but had slipped and fallen.

There was a slightly laughing sound and I saw that she was giggling. "From that look I can tell you've remembered at last." I just chuckled and leaned forward a bit.

"Yep, and I'm pretty sure that even though I'm still weaker I've won." She leaned forward as well.

"When it comes to heart, you've beaten by a long shot." There was a loud rift that sounded as soon as our lips connected. I was swept away by the sensation of kissing the one who had captured my heart so long ago. We separated and she laughed a bit.

"What this time?" I asked as she looked over from where the noise had resounded.

"Oh, nothing. Just figuring out why Izaya wanted to switch roads with me so badly." I looked over to where she was staring. Guess I owed Izaya some thanks later on for playing matchmaker the way he did. But for right now, I think I'll accept his your welcome that he had left me.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**AN: And that is it. Sorry it is slightly short, but I didn't know how to make it longer.**

**Zero: Now that was well done. I don't think I've ever read one better than this.**

**Mira: You also haven't read any others.**

**Zero: So?**

**Me: Anyway, here's the only reference I put in here.**

***** The Elemental Circle is a circle that depicts which elements beat what and what they are weak to. It is not well known but the name is wide spread. To find someone who hadn't heard the name is rare, but to find someone who can actually use the Elemental Circle in battle is even rarer.

**Me: And that is it now. The paper has been complete, and I have a final on Thursday so after that you'll probably see a few more updates from me on any of my stories. I expect to be able to put up a chapter tomorrow, but for now let's just end it off here.**

**Zero: Guess this is the part where someone says goodbye.**

**Me: Yes, and I hope that this one comes out alright. *points to Mira's stomach***

**Mira: As do we. I hope that these little ones can have a few good years of life.**

**Me: "Ones." OK, so not going to ask what that means so I'm ending this off.**

**Mira: I'm expecting triplets.**

**Zero: T_T Triplets? *falls over with a goofy grin on his face***

**Me: OK… So let's get back to ending it. ****You know the drill of reading and reviewing so please do so. We will see you later. So until then, ciaossu.**


	3. Spirits Ablaze

**AN: Hello there everybody and welcome back to another installment of _What is Love?_ Today, for the moment at least, is the last day we look into the world of Fairy Tail for awhile. Then I'll be moving to my other fics and possibly using some characters that have been used by other authors who have given me permission to use them. But for now, how about we introduce this next 'couple.'**

**Azami: We are not a couple, we're just close friends. Nothing more, nothing less.**

**Asura: Yeah, so please don't clump us in that pairing thing you guys do.**

**Me: Too late. You can thank Blaze for coming up with the idea.**

**Azami: Ugh, now Tadaaki is going to think that I'm crushing on Asura now.**

**Me: Well you know him and Lucia are-**

**Azami: THOSE TWO ARE NOT A COUPLE!**

**Me: *Puts hands up in defense* OK, sheesh. No need to get so angry I'm only teasing. But-**

**Asura: I think you might want to stop before you dig your hole any deeper.**

**Me: Fine, ruin all my fun why don't you.**

**Azami: Now, with that out of the way allow us to begin the last installment of the Fairy Tail one-shots, at least for now, maybe.**

**Asura: Oh yeah, there is still-**

**Me: Heck no. If I can't have fun then neither can you. No ruining it.**

**Azami: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.**

**Me: No, I've just been stuck in the car for 6 hours, at least at the time this is being written, and by the time it's posted probably 6 1/2 or 7 hours. The only things to do were work on this, which I did during the final 2 hours of the journey, and play my 3DS. I am not complaining though, since I'm playing the most awesome game of all time that also has the cutest little creatures included.**

**Asura: You know you just lost some masculinity points right?**

**Me: Nope, I gained some. Real men speak their minds and don't care what others say about them. To each their own man, to each their own.**

**Azami: Right… Well, how about we start then?**

Spirits Ablaze

*Fairy Tail Guild, Inside, Third POV*

"You ready for this Asura?" Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles and grinned. A younger boy stood a few yards in front of him. The boy was about middle height, green eyes, somewhere in the middle of being tan and being pale, wasn't too well built and had wild red hair. He wore a white button down long-sleeved shirt, black vest, loose black tie tucked into the vest, black dress pants and black sandals.

Everyone in the guild stood by and watched the two stare at one another. Among the crowd was a girl with midnight blue hair that had a few dark grey streaks in it, silver rimmed glasses, sapphire eyes with a few silver specks and tan skin. She wore a white, loose long-sleeved shirt, grey vest with a light blue Fairy Tail emblem on the back, a black fingerless glove on her right hand, black pants and black shoes. She stood and watched as her partner was about to do something she was sure he'd regret later.

The boy, Asura, just cracked his knuckles and reached behind him. "You know we've been preparing for this for a few days now. How can't I be ready?" He said cockily as his skin became more of a bronze color and his hair started flowing as it was fire. "And you know the bet right?" Natsu nodded.

"Loser has to do 1 thing that the winner tells them to do," he said. He got into a fighting stance and waited for Asura to make his move. "Now let's get this done."

Asura nodded and lit one of his hands on fire. "Get ready Natsu." With his flaming hand he quickly formed several baseball shaped spheres. "And start!" He threw all the spheres at Natsu who just swallowed them whole. Asura didn't give in and just kept chucking the spheres at Natsu, who just kept eating them.

Azami sighed and shook her head. Her partner had said that Natsu would pass out before he ate all of the flames that Asura could create and thus the challenge: Until either passed out or until Asura couldn't make any more fire, Asura would chuck fireballs at him quickly and Natsu would eat them all. Why they had agreed to do something so stupid was beyond her, but she decided to just let the consequences play out afterwards.

Although she was physically watching, her mind had begun to wonder. She was thinking back to the day she had first saw Tadaaki Ryuusaga, who had saved her from falling and getting seriously injured. That face of his, oh how gorgeous it looked. She could feel his muscles as being in his arms and felt as safe as she could be while in them. Oh how wonderful it felt. A light smile crossed her face as she closed her eyes and thought about it. He had also been so kind to her. The remaining days that he was at Fairy Tail she had tried to spend as much time with him as possible, though it wasn't too much, only making up about 2 days in total time.

She couldn't help but put both of her hands on her cheeks and shake her head. She was beginning to see the two of them, alone, just the two of them. "Oh, Tadakki, why can't you be mine?" She mumbled absent mindedly. She watched as the two of them walked seemingly nowhere, holding hands. The two of them stopped walking and turned towards one another. Tadakki, who was a bit taller*, leaned forward and tilted his head down. Azami, the Azami she was seeing, leaned forward, lips puckered, and tilted her head upwards. The two were mere inches apart and were about to connect. The two were about to connect when she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"*hurp* Next time don't underestimate me, blugh," Natsu said weakly, his face green and holding his stomach. Asura was lying on the ground panting hard. It seemed that Natsu had eaten every last one of Azura's flames. He covered his mouth and sounded like he was about to throw up. "And make some better tasting fire. That was torturous." Everyone in the guild laughed, except Azami, now snapped out of her thoughts, and Asura, who was panting too hard to laugh.

She realized that she was standing in the position she had seen herself and quickly fixed herself before anyone noticed. It seemed that her partner had gone over his limit, again. He really pushed himself a lot. As everyone laughed she just sighed and shook her head as she walked over to the flame mage. She held out her hand for him to grab. "You alright?" She asked as he grabbed her hand and got up.

"Yeah, only thing that's hurt is my pride. And who needs it?" He said, wobbling a bit. The guild quickly quieted down as they looked at the duo. Asura looked around confused before seeing why they were staring, a blush forming on his face. "Um, Azami," the bluenette looked at him quizzically, "you're still holding my hand." The Spirit Make mage looked at their hands and took note of it. A blush soon spread across Azami's face and she let go.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sorry about that," she said, trying to keep her composure. _Keep it together Azami, this is Asura, not Tadaaki. He's your partner, not the one you have a crush on,_ she thought to herself. Yes she'd been daydreaming of holding hands with Tadaaki and her body was still subconsciously thinking of that, but her body shouldn't have acted like that still, should it?

Natsu, who had been forgotten about for just a moment, nearly threw up again and sat down on a table nearby. "Anyway, you still lost the bet," he said weakly. Wendy walked out of the crowd, having just recently arrived, and used her magic to heal Natsu. "And I think I know just what to have you do." Wendy stopped her healing and Natsu got up, strength refilled.

Asura just looked down in defeat, thinking he knew what Natsu would have him do. "Alright, I understand." He closed his eyes, grinned goofily and stuck one hand up in the air. "Aye!" He said, trying to impersonate Happy. The guild just laughed, even Azami, and Asura felt really stupid doing it, but thought it was what Natsu wanted him to do.

Natsu, still laughing just shook his head. "Well, it was that. Hahaha. But it changed before we started." He stopped laughing and gave a toothy grin. "You have to go on a date with," he paused for dramatic effect and then pointed directly at Azami. "Kokoa!" He said, using her nickname. Everyone in the guild just stared. Azami, blushing fiercely, closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"NATSU! WHY ARE YOU PUNISHING ME?! HE'S THE ONE WHO BET YOU!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, causing a few members to flinch. Natsu just stood there grinning.

"Well he's your partner. And you kind of owe me as well." Azami, still blushing, just stared at him.

"What are you talking about? How do I owe you?" she asked as Natsu just kept up that toothy grin of his.

"Well I haven't told anyone about-" Azami quickly ran over to him and covered his mouth.

"Y-you, you, you." It took her awhile to find the right words. "You block-head!" She began to whisper so only he could hear her. "You said you'd never tell anyone that." Natsu began whispering as well.

"Then you'd better do it or I'll tell them about that incident*." She shuddered at the mere mention of that event. She then let go of him and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it," she walked towards the doors so she could head to her apartment. Suddenly she decided to turn around quickly, "Though I won't be happy about it!" And with that she stormed out of the guild. But not without yelling out one last thing. "6:30 and don't forget it."

Everyone was still staring at Asura who still hadn't moved and stood there dumbfounded. Eventually, he walked out, mumbling to himself about what he was going to do. The guild just went back to its usual routine, leaving Natsu and Wendy the only ones who hadn't moved. "You sure this is going to work?" Wendy asked Natsu who just sighed.

"I hope so, Lucy was the one who put it together so it should. And she did set up a plan that got us together**," he said and shook his head, thinking back to when Lucy had tricked Natsu into dating her. How she had time to do it he didn't understand.

"Well, I hope for your sake she's right." Wendy said as she walked over to the bar. Natsu watched as she did so. He silently agreed and then got sucked into the madness that had soon started in the guild.

*6:30, Azami's apartment*

Azami had finally finished getting ready. Though she didn't feel a change in clothes was necessary, she did add a silver pendent in the shape of a heart. What took her so long, though, was makeup and her hair. Even though she wasn't happy about the date, she still wanted to look good. And she couldn't stop from thinking about her actions earlier. Why had she been holding his hand even after helping him up? Tadaaki was the guy for her, not Asura.

She shook her head. The more she thought about it, the more her head span and the more her heart beat when she thought about it. There was a knock on her door, shaking her from her thoughts. She opened the door to see Asura, only he looked completely different. His hair was neatly combed back and his tie was straightened and pulled tight. Seeing him like this made her heart beat faster again. Mentally she wanted to tease him, asking who he was, but physically she couldn't do it. All she could do was stare.

Asura was in the same boat, staring at his one-time date. He surprised to see how well she had cleaned up and couldn't help seeing her in a new light, despite knowing that she barely looked different. His heart also started to beat faster and all he could do was stare, not even forming words.

Azami was blushing a bit and so was Asura, as they noticed they'd been staring at the other. "Oh, um, sorry," Asura said as he scratched the back of his head. "So, ready?" He asked as Azami lightly nodded and left. Their trek across town was spent mostly in silence, Asura leading the way to the restaurant he had picked for their date and Azami trying to get her mind off of Asura and focus a bit on Tadaaki, but she found that the more she tried the more Asura popped up in her mind.

They had had dinner in silence, only occasionally speaking. To them it was very awkward, although they both thought it was nice to be out with each other. By the end of it, the two were a little more comfortable and talked to each other more. They reached Azami's apartment and the two of them just stood in front of the apartment for a bit.

"So, I guess this is where it ends," Azami said, the awkwardness returning. Asura just nodded and Azami turned to open her door. Asura put his hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

"Just one last thing Kokoa," he said as she looked him in the eyes. Asura only used her nickname when it was important so she wondered what it was. She was about to ask what that last thing was before he surprised her. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her softly. Azami couldn't help but stand there confused. She didn't know whether to go with the kiss or just let him continue.

She soon answered her own question as she began to kiss back. However she soon stopped and pulled back and broke it, leaving Asura standing there blushing madly. "Sorry, it's customary at the end of a date. I didn't-" Azami cut him off there.

"No, it's OK." She shook her head and put on a fake smile. "It's tradition so it's alright." She opened the door and said good bye one last time. Asura left and she shut the door, placing her left hand over her heart and felt it beat rapidly. She started breathing slowly to try to calm her heart, but found that her breathing only sped up over time. Mentally she scolded herself about acting that way and tried convincing her it was just a rush of excitement that had taken her over. She couldn't accept that and just sat down, thinking it over.

Outside her apartment, as Asura was leaving, the red head had begun scolding himself. "'It's customary at the end of a date.' Seriously? That was just sappy." He turned around and looked at the door. "She's bent on Tadaaki, why would she even consider anyone else?" He began walking again, sticking his hands in his pocket. "Let alone me." And with that last sentence finished he continued onwards to his apartment in total silence, thinking back to his last actions towards her.

The next day there was nothing to do at the guild. None of the missions that were on the board were worth going on, all the good ones being taken by senior guild members. Azami was already in the guild, sitting at the bar, staring at a glass of water that Mira had brought her. Asura was on the other side of the guild, sitting at one of the tables, for once not mixing in with the madness that had ensued in the guild, despite having been very, very tempted to when chairs began flying and one almost hit his head.

Mira took note that the bluenette wasn't drinking her water or even touching it, thinking something wrong. It wasn't her first clue though, noting that Asura and Azami were sitting in different areas, which they almost never did unless they were having some sort of argument, and even then Azami wouldn't have just sat there. Mira sighed and walked over to her, cleaning out a mug as she stood there. "Is there anything wrong Azami?" she asked innocently. Azami snapped out of her apparent trance and looked over at Mira, putting on a fake half smile.

"It's nothing, don't worry," the blue haired mage said, not wanting to have Mira worry about her. Mira wasn't fooled though. She could tell something was troubling the younger mage.

"Azami, you know you're horrible at lying," Mira stated bluntly, causing the bluenette to blush a bit. "You don't come over by the bar much, and when you do you order water and actually drink it. Right now you're just watching it." Azami broke her gaze and looked back at the glass in front of her. "Does this have anything to do with yesterday at all?"

Azami looked at Mira surprised, not expecting the silver haired mage to be as blunt as she had been. A slight blush crossed her face soon after. "W-what?! N-no nothing at all," she said a bit too quickly.

Mira just smiled and set down the glass she had been cleaning. "Oh really? Then this happened sometime after 8 I'd guessing and before you walked in today." Azami didn't respond and just kept looking at Mira, not knowing what to say. "And with that reaction of yours I'd say that that is wrong. Leading me to the conclusion that you're behavior does have something to do with last night, probably," she paused to think it over, seemingly, "right after the date when Asura kissed you." Azami was taken aback by what Mira said and actually stood up and took a step back.

"H-how'd you," she stopped there, completely taken aback as soon as the kiss was brought up. Absentmindedly she put her fingers to her lips, remembering how the kiss felt.

"Izaya must've really rubbed off on me," she said quietly, hoping no one heard her. She shook herself from her thoughts and answered Azami's question. "If you two went on a date, I'm pretty sure that Asura would have ended with a kiss good night. He is traditional like that." Azami looked downwards and sat back down in her seat.

"Yeah," was all Azami could say. She looked up directly in front of her and stared dreamily at the wall. "And it was a nice kiss. Not too hard or complex, just soft and simple." Mira tried to stifle her laughter but failed a little.

"It sounds like you really liked it. What could be causing your change if you liked it?" Mira asked inquisitively. Azami lost her dreamy look and a sad and guilty one took its place.

"I have someone else who holds my heart. And I haven't worked up the courage to talk about it too him." Mira just sighed again, knowing who it was already.

"Well, what do you like about this person? What are your thoughts?" Azami just looked upwards and closed her eyes, thinking about Tadaaki.

"He's cheerful, handsome, very nice, though he can be dense at times. But he is also caring to his friends, not wanting to be underestimated by anyone. Plus, he saved my life. I was on a tall ladder and lost my footing. I might have died from the height I was falling from. He rushed right up to where I was and caught me." She crossed her hands over her heart. "From then on I've had my heart set on him and only him." Mira shook her head. She had heard the story from her rescuer herself and knew that Tadaaki was the one for sure.

"And Asura, what about him?" Azami opened her eyes and looked at Mira.

"Asura, well." Azami began to wonder. Why did she like Asura? It was almost like she liked him because he was himself. "I, I don't know. If I had to guess," she turned around to look at her partner, "It's probably that he's always there for you. Sure he can get a little hot headed at times, but that's what makes him who he is. He'd go out of his way to help you, even if he didn't know you. He'd take anything you dish at him if he had to. He's resilient but light hearted at the same time. He's," she stopped, realizing that Asura had more that she liked than Tadaaki. "He's always there for me also. Ever since that first mission, we've been looking after each other, both during missions and outside of missions." A light smile crossed her face. "Ever since that first mission, even through our ups and downs, he's been there for me." She shook her head. "How could I have been so blind that I never noticed it before?" Mira just sighed and shook her head.

"Probably the same way that I was blind to my husband's love for me for 3 years until I truly searched my feelings." Mira picked up another glass and began cleaning it. "I'd go and get him if I were you, before you lose him, like I nearly did with Zero." Azami turned to the older mage and nodded, confidence written across her face.

"I will, thanks Mira." And with that she leapt from her stool and walked over to Asura. Mira just stood there and kept cleaning the glass. She then bent down so she could see under the counter.

"How was that?" She asked. Lucy quickly rolled out from under the bar and leapt over it so she was on the other side.

"Perfect. Now that Azami's true feelings have been realized, Asura's will soon follow," she said as she giggled a bit. "And everything will be done. It feels good to be playing match maker again after a few months." Mira just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You're enjoying this too much." And with that Lucy just shook her head and sighed.

Over by Asura, who had laid his head down on the table, Azami was over by him, thinking of how to surprise him. Asura though, was thinking of the last events of the night before, unsure of why he did that, knowing that Azami was aiming for Tadaaki. _I mean, I'm just some kid who was raised by the people here. He's the heir to the Ryuusaga estate and the descendant of a man who helped defeat Toy Box and helped the legendary Tsubasa family defeat 'evil incarnate,' not to mention the one who saved her life. How could I even compete with that?_ He asked mentally.

He felt a cold breeze blow on his ear and tried to whap at it, only to fail and have more air blown on him. He lifted his head to see what the source of the breeze was and saw that it was Azami, smiling. Asura noticed how close she was and instantly fell back in surprise. "K-Kokoa?! What the hell was that for?!" He asked loudly, only receiving a smile as an answer.

"No reason, just wanted to grab your attention," she said innocently. Her expression changed rather quickly though, to something more somber and shy. "Listen, I wanted to talk about last night." Asura was about to respond but she just continued on. "I know what you said, the kiss was just a tradition and you were honoring it. But, it got me thinking." She paused there, thinking over what she wanted to say next. "About what I want," she paused again and stared directly into the red head's eyes, "and who I want." She leaned in a bit closer, but stopped not knowing if she should continue or not.

Asura just stood there, dumbfounded for a bit until she got to the last part and his expression softened to somber. "Kokoa," was all he said before joining their lips together. The sound in the background slowly quieted down and eventually stopping. This led the two partners to become aware that people were watching them, but paid no mind to it. They were with each other and that was all they cared about.

There were a few woots and a few 'finally's that could be heard through the crowd. As they parted their lips they thought the same thing, something that had been brought up during their kiss. Everyone around them saw that the other was the person closest to their hearts, and they had been clueless for almost three years***. But they did make one silent promise as they turned towards the guild and thank them; that they would always be true to one another and always trust the other. And not once was the promise broken.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

* - This actually pretty funny. It was a winter day and Azami was currently on a stroll. This was a few months after she had been rescued by Tadaaki. Azami had been day dreaming about Tadaaki and was thinking of kissing him. Unknowingly, she had accidentally done the action and had kissed a lantern pole, getting her lips stuck to it for a good while. Natsu had wondered by and helped her out of that situation, after a few minutes of continuous laughter, and she promised that she'd repay him if he didn't tell anyone about it. She felt really embarrassed about it, which is why she didn't want others to know about it.

** - This is something I may do later. Basically it's how Lucy played match maker with herself to get Natsu to date her. But if I do it won't be for awhile

*** - Azami and Asura are OCs used in Fatherfail/Aaron's _Of Body and Mind_ Fairy Tail fic and are partners in it. This is just my own opinion, but before that story the two had been partners for about two and a half years and this story is also about two months after it officially ended.

**AN: And that is it. Before we had the pre-couple Asura and Azami because originally I hadn't planned on putting them together, but I accidentally went towards that and just went with it. Now, we have post-couple Asura and Azami. So how has it been you two? It's nice you decided to come here today.**

**Asura: Well it's nice to be here. We've been pretty busy with missions so we haven't really had any alone time.**

**Azami: But we do have a few vacation days planned for next week so that'll probably be when me and Katon here can spend some quality time together.**

**Me: Katon? *looks at notecard* Oh, your nickname for Asura. It means 'path of fire' right?**

**Asura: Close to it. Kokoa wanted me to have something to call me like I call her Kokoa.**

**Me: Right, and Kokoa means…**

**Azami: "Love of the heart."**

**Me: Oh, well it seems the names fit you both easily. Especially since your name means "sound of the heart" right?**

**Azami: Right, hence why I kind of day dream and fantasize so much on my crushes.**

**Asura: Yeah well, that's part of why I love you Kokoa.**

**Azami: Awww, thanks Katon. *kisses him on cheek***

**Me: Aww, and who said my ANs were mostly about fighting between a male OC and myself? No one, but that's been going on a lot.**

**Asura: Yep, but thanks for not aggravating either of us.**

**Me: No prob Asura. Well, we're running out of time here folks so you know what to do.**

**Azami: Wait, hold on. Thank you Blaze for letting me here for this. I'm really glad that I was able to find my true feelings with the help you provided.**

**Me: Right, meant to do that. Thank you very much Blaze-chan for sending me Azami's form for this. You were an excellent consultant during the time I wrote this. I'm glad that you helped out and that you told me an answer that worked. You were a great help and I apologize if I accidentally made Azami OOC. Please forgive me if I did. Well you guys know what to do. Leave a review, speak your mind unless it's needless flaming like "why are you doing this? it all sucks you should just give up." But I can deal with constructive criticism. So, with that out of the way it is time to end this. All together now guys. Until next time,**

**All: Ciaossu.**


End file.
